


I need you!

by Ever_Rayne98



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Rayne98/pseuds/Ever_Rayne98
Summary: Miu needs semen for kiibos man part so she goes to rantaro.Where will this go? Haha





	I need you!

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: LEMON
> 
> you have all been warned hehe.

Miu: *sits in my room drawing out invention plans*

Rantaro: *knocks on the door*

Miu: *gets frustrated but opens the door* What?! What do you want?! Make it quick i am busy!!

Rantaro: Hey Miu, I just wanted to check on you is all, how are you?

Miu: OMG YOU WASTED MY TIME JUST TO SEE HOW I WAS?!?!

Rantaro: Well, yeah

Miu: Well see you later. I am in the middle of drawing up an invention! Its going to be for kiibo!!!

Rantaro: *nods* alright then *leaves*

Miu: What an idiot!!!!!!

Rantaro: *thinks: 'Miu is always busy'*

Miu: Now to make the semen.....   
I will need.............. Arch. Let's try egg! Yes eggs can go into my egg!!  
And.....

Rantaro: *goes to the cafeteria*

Miu: Maybe i will just ask someone to jerk off for me XD. You know what!!!! I know who now!!!!!

Rantaro:   
*is eating some food with the others*

Miu:   
*goes to the cafeteria* oh there you are rantaro!!!! Got time for me?!?!

Rantaro: Hm? what for?

 

Miu: Well *laughs* seeing that you are a pervert anyways i need you to jerk off for me!!!!

Rantaro: wait what?! *looks shocked*

 

Miu: Well i need it for my invention. If you need help then if you beg for it then i can help ya 😂😂

Rantaro: Hm *thinks*

Miu: kiibo needs it!!

Rantaro: //sighs and raises an eyebrow// are you sure this is necessary?

Miu: Yes! So i am going to insert your semen into kiibos dick that i have already got installed in him. He just needs to cum 😍😍

Rantaro: *sighs*

Miu: Come on please! He just want to be more human and he has asked me to help *smirks*

Rantaro: Hm I suppose

Miu: AWESOME SO SHALL WE TAKE IT TO YOUR ROOM OR MINE?!

Rantaro: *sighs* just let me do what I need to do alone. *gets up*

Miu: awww okay then just make sure you think about me when you do it!!! It'll make you cum quicker *laughs*   
Do it in this container!!!!! *hands the container to rantaro*

Rantaro: *takes the container*

Miu: hehehehehehe

Rantaro: *sighs and goes to his room*

Miu: *5 minutes later i knock in rantaros door*

Rantaro: *has done what I needed to do and I open the door, holding the container* that's something I shouldn't have had to do.

Miu: Thanks kiibo will make great use of it :*

Rantaro: Sure

Miu: We may need more though haha

Rantaro: I see

Miu: ILL BE BACK TOMORROW!!

Rantaro: Alright

Miu: *runs away* KIIBO I GOT YOUR SEMEN!!!!

Rantaro: *cleans his hands and goes back to the cafeteria*

_______________night time_______________________

 

Miu: *that night i knock on rantaros door. I am in my panties and bra*

Rantaro: *is woken up* h-huh? w-who is it? *sits up, shirtless in my bed*

Miu: QUICK!!

Rantaro: *gets up and opens the door*

Miu: IM GOING TO DIE *moans*

Rantaro: *yawns* what is it?

Miu: means

Rantaro: hUH?

Miu: I may need more of you semen. Kiibo said he ran out... That degenerate male *laughs*

Rantaro: *sighs*

Miu: So are you gonna do it or am i gonna help you? *holds out the container*

Rantaro: *rubs his eyes tiredly* fine, fine

Miu: *walk into rantaros room and laughs as she flops on his bed*   
Well what are you waiting for? Lay down!

Rantaro: *yawns as he goes to his bed*

Miu: *climbs on top of rantaro. Starts sucking his dick*

Rantaro: *groans loudly in surprise*

Miu: You like that huh? *smirks*

Rantaro: Y-you s-surprised me

Miu: *laughs* right *continues to suck his dick. Moaning as i continue my head in and out. My moans send vibration throughout his body*

Rantaro: *groans loudly again, secretly liking it*

Miu: *i can feel him coming close... He is throbbing*  
*i stop sucking and jerk him off*

Rantaro: *groans and shakes as I cum*

Miu: *moans and catches the cum into the container*  
Haha thanks!!

Rantaro: *sighs as he catches his breath*

Miu: Should we do round too?!?! Bahahaha

Rantaro: * has caught his breath*

Miu: So? *smiles*

Rantaro: Hm well. . . *chuckles*

Miu: If you are lucky then maybe ill let you cum inside me 😘  
Don't worry i am on birth control hehe

Rantaro: You wanna know something, I never realised how hot you were until now.

Miu: *blushes* h-hot?!

Rantaro: yeah

Miu: W-well....

Rantaro: Hm?

Miu: Why don't you do stuff to me then!?

Rantaro: *pulls you close and kisses you*

Miu: *is shocked at first but then gives in and kisses back*

Rantaro: *pulls you closer and bites your bottom lip*

Miu: moans

Rantaro: *tongue kisses you*

Miu: *moans and starts to take off my bra*

Rantaro: *kisses down to your neck*

Miu: *yelps* omg

Rantaro: *chuckles*

Miu: That feels so good!

Rantaro: *continues*

Miu: *finds my sweet spot* AAHHHHHHH!

Rantaro: *smirks while he kiss down to your chest*

Miu: Ahhhhh I'm sensitive!!!!! Have you done this before?!

Rantaro: Maybe, why do you ask? *smirks*

Miu: It just feels like you are experienced

Rantaro: *chuckles*

Miu: P-please.... Do more to me! *blushes intensely*

Rantaro: *kisses down your chest*

Miu: *moans* sooooo good!

Rantaro: *plays with your breasts as he kisses your neck again*

Miu: Omg omg omg!!!

Rantaro: *kisses your lips again*

Miu: *deepens the kiss. Uses my spare hand to jerk him off*

Rantaro: *groans in the kiss as he pulls you closer*

Miu: Ah *continues to kiss rantaro*

Rantaro: *groans again*

Miu: *as i continue, i take my panties off with great difficulty*

Rantaro: *helps me*

Miu: *laughs* Eagar are we?

Rantaro: *chuckles* probably

Miu: Its not everyday i let anyone touch me like this *laughs*

Rantaro: I can tell

Miu: Huh?! Really?!

Rantaro: Yeah

Miu: *blushes* so what are you going to do to me next rantaro ??

Rantaro: Well, what would you like me to do?~

Miu: Ah! Uh! Put it inside me! *blushes to the point that i am almost purple*

Rantaro: *chuckles* so eager *kisses you as I do just that*

Miu: *moans really loudly*

Kokichi: Shut the hell up you cum dumpster!

Rantaro: *groans as well*

Miu: C-CUM DUMPSTER!

Himiko: *yawns* w-what's going on?

Rantaro: *moves faster*

Miu: *screams in pleasure* RANTARO OMG!! I THINK..... AHHHHHH!

Rantaro: *groans loudly*

Miu: FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!

Rantaro: *moves even faster*

Miu: AwwwwwwwwAHHHHHHH *MY Love juices pour out of me soaking rantaros dick. My body spasams and shakes*

Rantaro: *cums as well*

Miu: *moans and breathes heavily*

Rantaro: *is breathing heavily as well*

 

*someone knocks on the door*

 

Rantaro: *sighs and quickly puts his underwear and pants on*

Miu: *i groan but continue to stay in rantaros bed*

 

Rantaro: *goes to the door* who is it?

Miu: Who the fuck knocks at this time of morning!?

Kokichi: *there stand kokichi with smirk. He barges in.*  
WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO LOUD! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!  
*LOOKS AT MIU WHO IS STILL ON THE BED BUT IS BLUSHING LIKE CRAZY*  
WOW RANTARO! WOW MIU YOU REALLY ARE A CUM DUMPSTER! MIND IF I USE YOU ONE DAY? NISHISHISHISHI

Miu: GET OUT YOU LITTLE ABORTION! *angry face*

Rantaro: Kokichi, what the hell are you doing knocking on my door at this time of morning? I hope it's not just to say that.

Kokichi: Kokichi: nishishishihsi   
Of course not. I thought miu was getting murdered with all the screaming and morning

Rantaro: *sighs* get out

Kokichi: so does the offer stand miu? NISHISHISHI

Miu: OF COURSE FUCKING NOT GET OUT!

Rantaro: Get. Out.... Now

Kokichi: fake cries and walk out

Rantaro: *sighs as I close the door and lock it* god I hate him sometimes

Miu: He thinks he can use me?

Rantaro: *lays back down on the bed* that won't happen

Miu: Sighs

Rantaro: *yawns*

Miu: *cuddles into rantaro and sleeps*

Rantaro: *goes to sleep as well*


End file.
